Loving the Sun
by NikkiB1973
Summary: This is the second story I wrote for the competition, it was either this or Choices...This starts on page 535 of Eclipse after the newborn battle when Bella leaves Jacob's room after their last conversation, where she has confessed that she loves him, just not enough to leave Edward...set at end of Eclipse AU.


**Loving the Sun**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-this is the second story I wrote for the competition, it was either this or Choices. One day I might actually have the courage to post an entry! Sighs. :(**_

_**Thanks so much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed 'Choices' for some reason fanfic won't let me reply to reviews. Is anyone else having this problem? **_

_This starts on page 535 of Eclipse after the newborn battle when Bella leaves Jacob's room after their last conversation, where she has confessed that she loves him, just not enough to leave Edward. Stephanie Meyer's words are in italics then the rest is my interpretation..._

_I leaned in and kissed his face softly. "Love you, Jacob."_

_He laughed lightly. "Love you more."_

_He watched me walk out of the room with an unfathomable expression in his black eyes._

Bella dragged her feet over to her truck, opening the door she slid inside trying to keep the relentless tears from blinding her vision. She had to leave now or she never would. Her shaking hand fumbled badly with the keys, it seemed to take an age before she slotted them into the ignition and switched on the engine. The loud rumble of the truck roaring to life startled her and she felt her stomach clench as she tried to get her erratic emotions under control. Why was this so hard? She had made her choice; she could not let Edward see her devastation. Gripping the steering wheel tightly, she finally managed to pull away. She dared not look back, if she did, even for one second she knew that she would go running back into the small red house to Jacob.

As soon as she drove past the invisible treaty line Bella had to pull over. The wheels of the truck hit the rough shoulder and rolled to a stop. Her head bent over the steering wheel, her long hair cascading around her, encasing her in a comfortable cocoon. Leaning her head on the rim of the steering wheel she let out a choked cry, which turned into a loud sob as she began to weep in earnest. Images of Jacob lying injured on his small bed flashed through her mind. The comfort he had tried to give her as she broke his heart and hers made Bella wince. Her hands tightened on the wheel, she banged her fist on the cold metal as if trying to take away the emotional pain with the physical hurt.

Bella was not alone for long; Alice must have had a vision and seen the state she was in as the door to the truck was yanked open, letting in a cool rush of air. A pair of cold arms snaked around her waist as Edward held her close to his side. She tried not to shiver as a part for her yearned for another set of arms, warm and strong. After a moment Edward had to pull back from her, he pushed her a few inches away from him and she could hear him inhaling deeply. The call of her blood still affected him and, as much as he tried his best to fight the longing, he had to put space between them. Bella made it easier for him by shifting right over to the other side of the cab. His cold body was making her tremble. She tugged her heavy coat closer around her before daring to glance back at him.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this..." she apologised, her voice rough. Her throat burned with the force of her weeping. Even now the tears continued to leak out of her eyes and she was powerless to stop them. "Can you drive me home, Edward?"

A pained look crossed his handsome face as he reached out tentatively and pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. His fingers traced the tracks of her tears and she shivered again from his cold touch. As soon as he saw her involuntary reaction to him, he dropped his hand. "Are you sure this is what you want, Bella?" That I am really who you want?" His voice cracked on the last word.

Bella's lips trembled as she moved back toward him. She nodded her head, still unable to speak. He regarded her dubiously for a moment before slipping his arm around her shoulder, still keeping a small space between them. He switched the engine back on and he drove the truck slowly back toward Forks.

XXXXXX

Billy opened the door to his son's room, the small creak of the door made Jacob turn his head. He saw the sympathetic look on his dad's face as he rolled his wheelchair slowly toward the bed.

"She's gone back to him, then?" he asked his son softly.

Jacob's dark eyes were shining with unshed tears, he gave a minute nod of his head, words failed him. He did not need to spell out his pain; Billy could see it written all over his face. He reached out and caught hold of his son's hand causing Jacob to stare up at him. "You're like me you know son."

"How so?" Jacob asked huskily.

Billy patted the hand he was holding as he gazed at him with empathy showing in his eyes. "When I fell in love with your mother she was it for me. I only ever loved once and when I lost her...no one else could take her place in my heart."

The tears finally spilled out of Jacob's eyes as he listened to his dad's confession. His chest heaved as great rasping sobs tore from his throat. Billy kept a tight hold of his son's hand as Jacob let out his pent up grief.

XXXXXX

Edward switched off the engine and turned to look at Bella. She was huddled up in her warm coat, her arms wrapped around her middle as if trying to hold herself together. The devastated expression on her face made him wince. "We're here..." he said unnecessarily. "Are you sure that you are able to face Charlie?"

Bella nodded dumbly. "Wait for me upstairs..." she mumbled as she exited the truck. Edward watched as she rubbed furiously at her face trying to wipe away the evidence of her tears. He gave a mournful sigh as he saw her disappear inside the house.

As soon as Charlie caught sight of his daughter he began to question her. His heart nearly stopped as he saw the state of her. "Jacob is alright, isn't he?" he asked her in alarm.

"Yes he's fine." Bella dropped her eyes to the floor, avoiding his intent gaze.

"Why do you look so upset then, kiddo?" he enquired gently.

"I just had to talk to Jake about some things, it was hard. Please dad I just want to go to my room, okay." Bella babbled, hoping he would accept that and let her leave.

Charlie backed down; he knew very well what the talk had been about. His disappointment knew no bounds; a small part of him had still lived in hope that she would give the boy a chance. "Alright Bells, go on up. We'll talk later." he patted her gently on the shoulder.

Bella raised her head and gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks dad," she whispered as she finally departed for the stairs.

Edward was sitting on the end of her bed when she entered her room; she closed the door behind her and pressed her back to it.

"Are you alright, love? You did well with Charlie." He gave her his crooked smile. Bella did not return it. She shrugged off her coat and lay down on the bed with her back to him.

"I just need to sleep Edward, my head hurts..." she murmured.

"Okay," Edward began to lie down next to her, as he reached over to hold her she shifted away from him.

"I think it best if you go, Edward. I just need some space. It's been a long day...I'll see you in the morning." Bella curled up into a foetal position as she spoke. Already her tears were spilling over and she craved for some time alone to grieve in peace.

Edward could see the telltale shaking of her shoulders. He leaned over and placed a quick kiss on her forehead before swiftly leaving the room via the window. As soon as she knew he had gone, Bella let out a sigh of relief.

XXXXXX

Charlie couldn't stand it any longer, the sound of his daughter sobbing was becoming too much. He switched off the television and tossed the remote onto the coffee table. He quickly ascended the stairs and pushed on Bella's door. In the dim light cast by her bedside lamp he saw her curled up, her arms wrapped around her middle. She was weeping profusely; he walked over and sat next to her on the bed, brushing her hair out of that way so he could see her face properly.

"Come on kiddo, let's go." he said determinedly as he took in her pale complexion, red blotches adorned her cheeks from the constant crying.

Bella did not say a word as she let her dad help her up from the bed and guide her back down the stairs. He held her arm as if afraid she would topple over if he let go. Charlie passed her a coat and she put it on awkwardly, she was so exhausted that every movement was a strain. He sighed as he helped her put it on and buttoned it up for her as if she was a small child. Tears were still running down her face and he gave her a tissue so she could wipe her nose.

"Thanks..." she whispered.

"No problem, Bells." was all he said as he picked up the keys to the police cruiser and led the way out of the house.

XXXXXX

Billy was sitting at the kitchen table looking through an old photo album. He was taking a trip down memory lane as he sorted through pictures of his wife, Sarah. He had reached his wedding photos and he smiled sadly as he found one of her alone, posing in her wedding dress. She looked so vibrant and alive. She was smiling into the camera and was giving a flirtatious wink. He had been the one to take the picture. "I miss you Sarah," he said softly.

Jacob was sleeping; the combination of the heavy pain medication and his outpouring of grief had made him fall into an exhausted slumber. Billy was so worried about his son. He had no idea how he was going to help Jacob through this; he had been speaking the truth earlier when he had told him they were both alike. The Black men only ever loved once.

The sound of a car pulling up made him raise his head in confusion. Who would be visiting at this late hour? Billy manoeuvred his chair over toward the window and pushed the curtain's aside. His eyes widened when he saw the cruiser parked up outside. He watched as Charlie exited the vehicle and then run round to the other side to open the passenger door. He saw Charlie bend down and help Bella out of the car; she seemed to lean heavily on her father's arm as he held her steady and walked with her toward the front door. Billy quickly spun his chair around and opened the door before they had a chance to knock.

XXXXXX

Jacob woke up from a bad dream as he felt the mattress dip as if someone was sitting on the bed beside him. He turned his aching head and he stared in disbelief as he saw Bella trying to make herself comfortable next to him. She caught him looking at her in wonder and she gave him a tired smile. "I needed my sun," was all she said as she lay down carefully, trying to avoid his injured side.

"Are you staying?" He asked her, his voice was husky as he spoke.

"Yeah, I'm staying..." she whispered back to him laying her hand over his strongly beating heart.

XXXXXX

Alice was sitting with Edward in his room, soft classical music was playing in the background as they both waited patiently for what was coming. It came sooner than either of them expected, he saw her eyes glaze over and a frown mar her forehead. His stomach began to churn as he waited for her to confirm out loud what he had already read in her mind.

"I can't see her anymore Edward," she admitted softly, sympathy written all over her face. Edward's head dropped into his hands as Alice slipped her arms around him and held him tight as he grieved without tears for his lost love.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! Off to finish the next chapter of 'Hollow.' **_


End file.
